Insecrurities
by McRaider
Summary: (INCOMPLETE)Lord Elrond decides they need a vacation, so he offers to escort his daughter, and the Lord Elves home, along with his family. After spending a week in Lothlorien they begin to head home. However, tragedy strikes when Elrond and Estel are take
1. Default Chapter

Insecurities  
By Stephanie L. Summary: Lord Elrond decides they need a vacation, so he offers to escort his daughter, and the Lord Elves home, along with his family. After spending a week in Lothlorien they begin to head home. However, tragedy strikes when Elrond and Estel are taken captive. The Orcs Torture Estel terribly. Can they be saved before both are killed?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the LotR characters, I don't own the songs "I will be There" or "Somewhere Out There".  
  
Author's Note: There's violence, mental, emotional and physical abuse in this story. This is a violent story when the Orcs come in. I believe, as Cassia and Sio, when the book says raised by Elrond, they mean Elrond became a father figure. That Gilrain and Arathorn both died when Aragorn was but a baby.  
  
Rated: PG-13 for violence and abuse.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
~A Vacation~  
  
Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I, I will be here  
If in the dark we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand and have no fear  
'Cause I, I will be here  
  
I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen  
And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to crying  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
'Cause I will be here  
  
Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
And the future is unclear  
I, I will be here  
As sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for these years  
So I, I will be here  
  
I will be here  
So you can cry on my shoulder  
When the mirror tells us we're older  
I will hold you  
And I will be here  
To watch you grow in beauty  
And tell you all the things you are to me  
I will be here, hmmm  
  
I will be true to the promise I have made  
To you and to the One who gave you to me  
  
And just as sure as seasons are made for change  
Our lifetimes are made for these years  
So I, I will be here  
We'll be together  
I will be here  
  
Elrond smiled gently as he looked out over the gardens, there sat his beautiful elfish daughter and eight year old son Estel. Estel's legs were swinging just above the ground, their length having given him the nick name Longshanks among his friends. Elrond sighed as he caught part of their conversation.  
  
"How long until I shall see you again?" Inquired Estel, Arwen would be leaving in two days, and Estel was going to miss her dearly.  
  
"I do not know," answered Arwen truthfully.  
  
"If I am a man when you return, would you marry me?" Elrond frowned slightly at this, however Arwen smiled and laughed gently.  
  
"I would be indeed foolish to turn such an offer as that down," she responded.  
  
"I shall miss you," he murmured.  
  
"Ay, and I you young one," she answered. There was a gentle moment of silence as the two thought.  
  
"Arwen, do you believe in fate?" Smiling softly Arwen nodded.  
  
"I do dear one, I certainly do."  
  
"Do you believe I was destined to be.........elf-like?" Arwen knew the truth of this child's destiny. Elrond held his breath in fear. Would she speak.  
  
"I believe you are destined for many wonderful things young one. Just wait, you will be very important to all of us one day Estel. Just wait."  
  
"I don't feel very important now." She chuckled softly.  
  
"Ay, you shall child, just give it time."  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond smiled as he sat at the dinner table, surrounded by his family, he was half listening to Arwen talk about all that there was to see in her home, while Galadriel tried to speak to Celeborn and Elrond about some dangers in their home.  
  
"I have come to a decision," Elrond began, unable to hold in his excitement any longer, "when Arwen, Celeborn, and Galadriel leave in two days, we shall be accompanying them home. It will be a good chance for us to spend time together, and on the way home, we will teach Estel hunting and fishing," Elrond said smiling.  
  
"Really Ada!?" Came Estel's excited voice.  
  
"Yes seldo nin, we shall return after a week in Lothlorien," Elrond said. Estel smiled and clapped his hands in excitement.  
  
Later that evening, Elrond walked into the great room to see where his children had disappeared to, only to find them on the sofa reading. Elladan was in the middle of the group, Elrohir on his left side head on Elladan's shoulder. Arwen was on Elladan's right, her head also on his shoulder, while in her arms she held Estel, who was sleeping, along with Arwen.  
  
"Hello Ada," came Elrohir's sleepy voice as he listened to his brother speak.  
  
"It may be time for bed young ones," Elrond whispered as he lifted Estel into his arms. Smiling Elrohir stood up and lifted Arwen into his arms.  
  
Elrond smiled as he placed his son in his bed, smoothing some of his dark hair away from his eyes Elrond sighed.  
  
"Sleep young one, for tomorrow we prepare to leave," Elrond said placing a kiss on the boy's head.  
  
"Ada," called Estel before his father left the room.  
  
"Yes seldo nin?"  
  
"Thank you for letting us have a vacation," he whispered.  
  
"Aye child, you are more than welcome, now sleep ion nin," he whispered blowing out the light and closing the door. 


	2. Preparing, Leaving and Dreaming

Preparing and Leaving  
  
Elrond smiled as he entered his room and saw Estel, still clad in his night clothes, playing with El on the floor. The puppy, spotting his mater's father bounded towards Elrond. The elf smiled and knelt down patting the puppy's head.  
  
"Good boy, Estel, why don't you change into some play clothes and I'll show you how to pack your clothes," the elven Lord said smiling. Estel nodded and hurried into the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
Moments later Estel was sitting on his bed watching his father role up his clothes and placing them in a satchel.  
  
"Ada, do I get to ride Snowflake?" Elrond smiled and looked at his son. The pony to replace Tindómë had been a white horse with small spots of brown, Estel had named her Snowflake.  
  
"Well, I suppose, you won't ride her the entire time, but you may bring her along," Elrond said smiling. Estel smiled as he watched his father finish.  
  
"Ada, will I ever get married?" Estel inquired.  
  
"Well, I suppose you will some day child."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I do not know, only the gods know that child."  
  
"Arwen and grandmother say you have the gift of foresight though; doesn't that mean you can see into the future?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I cannot see a future so far ahead child."  
  
"Do you see me as a man?"  
  
"Yes," Elrond stated gently as he grabbed a few more items for his son.  
  
"What do you see!?" Estel asked with excitement. Elrond sighed and knelt down in front of his son, looking the boy in his eyes. Taking his hands he smiled, "ay I would truly love telling you ion nin, but it is not my place to tell you what I see. What do you see?"  
  
"I.........Ada I saw me once, with eight companions, one was Gandalf," he said nervously.  
  
"Aye child, I see that as well," Elrond said.  
  
"What are we doing together Ada, what shall I ever have to do with four half-lings, a dwarf, an elf, a wizard and a human?"  
  
"Well young one, you must wait and found out," Elrond said, knowing what the true reason was, and what it would some day lead to.  
  
"Ada, I saw myself standing before Gandalf, and it was a ceremony, what was that?" Elrond shook his head.  
  
"I know not child, I have never seen that," lied Elrond, "there you are child, all packed, come now, let us go play for awhile, or perhaps you wish to read?"  
  
"Ay, I would love to play a little, would you perhaps tell me a story of when you fought Ada, with men?"  
  
"Ay, I think I may be able to do such a thing, come, let us go to the main room and get comfortable."  
  
The next morning dawned early, Estel had easily fallen asleep the night before with a story from Arwen of when she was a child. The family ate breakfast and were soon preparing to leave in a matter of hours.  
  
"Arwen! Arwen! I brought you a present!" Estel said smiling, he said softly, as he carried a small rabbit in his hands. The delicate thing was sniffing madly as Estel handed Arwen the beautiful white animal.  
  
"Oh, Estel he's beautiful, thank you," she said smiling at him. She didn't have the heart to tell him that such animals belong in the wild.  
  
"Caught him myself, the way Elladan taught me," the child beamed. Smiling, Arwen held the little rabbit close and looked at him. The beat red eyes shone gently.  
  
"Estel, come here child, it's about time to go," called Elrond, wanting to get his son mounted quickly. Estel smiled at Arwen and hurried over to Elrond. Arwen bent down to the ground smiling.  
  
"Thank you for allowing Estel to catch you small one, but you are free to go home to your family now, peace mellon nin," with that she watched the beautiful rabbit bound off and smiled softly.  
  
"Arwen, come Evenstar," Elrond called to his daughter, nodding she made her way towards her horse and easily mounted it.  
  
Soon they were off, the eight companions and their guards. Estel was talking canidly to his Grandmother about things he had done as a child, and adventures his father had taken him on, while Elrond, Glorfindel, Haladir, and Celeborn led the group speaking of stories with one another.  
  
"Grandmother, how long will it take to come to Lothlorien?" Estel asked softly, as the day sun shone upon them all.  
  
"Many days young one, at least three, perhaps four, depending upon how long your Ada decides to ride during the days," explained Galadriel with a soft smile.  
  
"Can you tell me stories?" He asked.  
  
"Ay, I could tell you many stories young one, but do you not wish to take a look around you?"  
  
"Grandmother, what do you see in my future?" The fair blonde elf paused, and looked down.  
  
"I see a great deal child, but there is only so much I am able to tell you."  
  
"Do you see more than Ada?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I cannot tell you this either."  
  
"What can you tell me?" Estel asked slightly defeated.  
  
"Your name means more than being just your name," Galadriel said smiling at him. Estel looked at her with confusion, when Elrond's voice filled his ears.  
  
"Come seldo, I would like you to ride up here with me for awhile, it will be getting dark soon and we must settle," explained the elven lord. Galadriel nodded a small thank you for intervention and soon joined the twins and Arwen in a conversation.  
  
The evening descended up on them, as Elrond, the twins and Glorfindel began to set up camp, Estel had fallen asleep many hours ago and was now resting beside his father in the tent.

**------------**

**"What are you doing?" Asked a blond elf, nervous as the human weakly lifted up the legging to the elf's right leg, looking at the gash in the leg.  
  
"I put it there, I shall fix it," stated the human.  
  
"You do not know what you are doing!"  
  
"I am only thirteen, but I am full competent in the way of healing, my Ada has taught me."  
  
"Thank you.........for saving my life today," whispered the elf.  
  
"I would be wrong to leave you, and I would wish no one to die in the way of Orcs. I have felt their wrath; this will hurt," Legolas bit his lip as something was pressed to his leg, a few moments later it was numb, and bandaged.  
  
"You truly are experienced, even for such a young human."  
  
"I was raised by elves, I know what I am doing," Legolas nodded.  
  
"Come let us get to my father, he will be able to help your further." **


	3. Bedtime Stories

Bedtime Stories  
  
The week in Lothlorien started out calm and collective, by the end of the week, everyone was being driven mad by one little human child, and three grown elves. As Arwen showed around Estel, and the twins joined they wreaked havoc among those that were closest.  
  
T'was the final night before heading back home to Rivendell, Elrond sat upon the bed of his youngest son, smiling widely.  
  
"Ada, can we not wait until Saturday to leave?" asked Estel as he climbed into bed.  
  
"Nay young seldo, we must return tomorrow, we have been gone nearly two weeks, it shall take another week to get home. I rarely leave Rivendell for such a length of time. I understand your wish to stay here young one, but we must return home."  
  
"Ada, can I visit here?" just then Celeborn entered the room chuckling.  
  
"If your father approves, you are welcome to visit any time young one. Do not feel Lothlorien cannot be a second home to you. You shall be welcomed by the king of every elfin home in Middle-earth."  
  
"Really? Ada, please?"  
  
"As you wish child, if you feel you wish to return here, you may as often as you want."  
  
"Oh thank you Ada," Estel said hugging his father tightly about the neck. Elrond chuckled and nodded.  
  
"What story would you like to hear tonight young one?"  
  
"Celeborn, would you and Ada tell me a story of you and Amme?" Celeborn smiled as he sat down on the left side of Estel, Elrond on the boy's right side.  
  
"Celebrian was the most beautiful woman, her skin like porcelain, smooth as silk..."

----  
It was a beautiful morning, Elrond smiled as he rolled over to see his beautiful laying next to him, looking at him in love and adoration.  
  
"Good morning," she said.  
  
"Morning, how long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not far too long my love, however I believe your children could very well be awake," she stated.  
  
"Ay, do I want to know how you know such a thing?"  
  
"I heard them talking a little while ago. I believe the twins are indeed awake, Arwen hasn't cried, so I do not believe she is awake."  
  
"ADA!" Came the scream as the two twins ran into the room diving onto the bed. Elrond smiled and lifted them into his arms.  
  
"Ay, my two rambunctious elves, how do I get so lucky," he stated kissing the two elf heads.  
  
"Ada, ada, we made you a picture," explained Elladan holding up the parchment to his father who smiled, he could hear his wife trying to hold back a snicker.  
  
"My this is a picture, who has even beheld such a beautiful picture. Do you wish to explain it to me?" He asked smiling.  
  
"That's me, that's 'Ro, that's Amme, and that's you Ada."  
  
"Well my little one, this is beautiful, however where is your sister?" Elrond asked. Elladan looked over at his brother.  
  
"Told you we shoulda put her in," murmured Elrohir.  
  
"We left her out Ada."  
  
"What for my little ones?" He asked holding them closer. No matter how bad they got sometimes, moments like this always made up for their mistakes and problems.  
  
"She cries to loud Ada, and we were mad at her," whispered Elladan.  
  
"Well what for my young one?" There was silence from them, Celebrian shook her head.  
  
"Well go on, tell your Ada what she did yesterday and how you responded to her."  
  
"She knocked over out paints Ada, we were so angry...."  
  
"What did you do?" Elrond asked slightly.  
  
"We yelled at her Ada, we're sorry," whispered Elrohir. Elrond shook his head and lifted the boys so they were facing him.  
  
"Boys, your sister is still young and learning, give her time, she did not mean to knock over what you were playing with, she is but an elfling."  
  
"We know Ada, but she can be so annoying," whispered Elladan. Just then the door opened, revealing a small brown haired child peaking around the corner. Celebrian smiled at the beautiful face which met their gaze. Elrond smiled at the small child.  
  
"Come child, it is all right," Elrond called gently. Celebrian, just like the small child she was, Arwen went straight to her father, who easily lifted her into his arms and cuddled her close.  
  
"My tithen Evenstar," he said smiling as she lay her head against his shoulder. She looked over at Elladan and Elrohir, who were now in their mother's arms.  
  
"We're sorry for yelling at you yesterday Arwen," explained Elladan gently. The elf child smiled and reached out for her brother. Elladan scooped her up and hugged her for a moment, followed by Elrohir, moments later they were all sitting in their parent's arms.

----

"Ada, did 'Dan or 'Ro ever feel like I was a nuisance?" Elrond chuckled as his son looked up at him.  
  
"Ay, child there were many times, I cannot choose one time."  
  
"Please Ada, tell me of one," Elrond nodded.

----

"ESTEL!" Hollered Elladan as he ran after the two year old human, the boy had only been there for six weeks, and already Elladan was feeling his patience being tried. Elrond was busy in Rivendell with a meeting, leaving Estel to be watched by his brothers.  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes as the child seemed to wreak havoc on all that surrounded him. It was quickly driving them to distraction.  
  
"Estel, if you do not come back here, I will spank you!" yelled Elladan.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Came the strong voice of Glorfindel. Estel looked up and giggled clapping his hands as he ran towards the elf who always protected him. Glorfindel felt his heart soften as the boy came running towards him. He easily lifted the boy into his arms and hugged him close.  
  
"He is but a two year old Elladan, your father would not approve of such threats or ministrations. You shall behave, as shall he. If he is bothering you or misbehaving you shall send him to his room. Yelling at him will not improve the situation, and it will only cause tears."  
  
"Spoiled little brat!" yelled Elrohir, suddenly clapping his hands over his mouth. Estel watched his brother, he obviously knew what those words mean, as his eyes quickly began to tear.  
  
"That is not the words of an elf, but that of man. Elrohir, you will watch your tongue around this child. For he deserves to be spoiled at the moment. What he has lived through you shall never experience, or at least I certainly hope you shall not. For you may have lost a mother to the Grey Havens, but he has lost a mother and a father whom he shall never see again." Both elves looked at the floor. Estel clutched at Glorfindel's tunic.  
  
"He...he's just so hard to manage sometimes," whispered Elrohir.  
  
"He is but a small child, only older than infancy, we must treat him the age he is."  
  
"We are sorry Glorfindel."  
  
"I am not the one you should apologize to young ones. For it is your foster brother who deserves the apology, tis his feelings you hurt."

----

Elrond looked down and chuckled when he saw his son leaning into Elrond's waist. The child fast asleep. Shaking his head, he got up and situated the boy under the covers, placing a kiss on his head.  
  
"Goodnight ion nin," 


End file.
